Fondue With The Avengers
by heyitskatelyn22
Summary: This based on a dream that I had! Me and friends Savannah, Lillian, Gabby, and Jessie find are self bumping with the most powerful team of hero's, The Avenger's. Everyone on the team except Thor thinks that we are here to make things better, but we just make things worst. We make betrayal happen, we start a war, we put everyone in serious danger, basically we cause chaos. FYI fon
1. Found and Chosen

Chapter 1- Found and Chosen

It's a Friday and my friends and I can't wait until the bell rings because we're going to the darkest forest in town. "What time is it, what time is it, what time is it?" Jessie said many times. "Shut up, it's 2:29" I shouted. "Shhh!" My teacher shushed me. " RING!" The finally rang and my friend and I run out the door and met up to set a time at the forest, 7:30 me, Savannah, Lillian, Gabby, and Jessie will no longer be the kids who are freaky scared weirdos, we will be the kids who aren't afraid of anything and actually cool. I run up to me and my phone rings, it's Lillian.

"Hey, are you excited for tonight?" I say

"I'm scared and little bit excited."

"Come on suck it up because your not backing out this!"

"Thanks for making me fell better." Lillian said with an attitude

"I'll see to you there, bye." I hang up the phone and get ready for the best night of my life. As I get I start looking for everyone one else. We start trying to find I good place to set up are tent. After setting up Gabby suggest we go for a walk before it gets dark. "What if we get list in the dark?" Lillian says with fear. "Come on Lillian stop worrying!" Savannah says. Sure enough we were lost in the dark. " I told you guys, Captain America help us!" Lillian shouted. "Are you for real Captain America isn't going to help us and if was he would help me because I love him for than you!" We all turned around and right in front of us it was Captain America and the most powerful team if hero's, The Avengers. "Holy pie!" Jessie said. "Um, I think Thor is trying to kill us with his hammer?" Gabby said. "Thor it's okay the are the chosen ones." It seemed everyone thought we were a good thing except me and Thor b because we knew something bad was for sure but we just played sling with it. "So Captain America do we want to fondue?" Savannah said with a sexy tone. "Maybe later." Captain America answered like it was a yes. We all just stood there shocked and confused but we all just played along. Tonight would be the craziest day of our life or maybe a couple of days because we were found and chosen by the Avengers and anything could happen even fondue.

**HELLOOOO! If you have seen on other self publishing website than I should let that I'm the same who published it on the other website(Miss Literati and Wattpad)! Since this is my first story on here I would love it if you could review it :) 3**


	2. A Fondue Night To Remember

Chapter 2- A Fondue Night To Remember

Iron Man insisted that we go up to Helicarrier so he can explain everything because we had know what was happening."I call Captain America to take me because we are doing fondue later!" Savannah said with a sexy tone. "Your nuts, he's mine!" Lillian shouted. "Girls girls I can take you both and you both can have a little fondue from the good old captain." Captain America said. Gabby goes with Hawkeye, Jessie is with the Blackwidow, Savannah sand Lillian went with Captain America, and I went with Iron Man." So girls are you ready for fondue with the good old Captain?" "Let's get started!" Savannah and Lillian said at the same time. Everyone were getting their fondue on but me so I decided to give myself a tour of the place. I go a hall and see a room with my name on it and there are other rooms with Savannah, Lillian, Gabby, Jessie names on it. As my hand heads for the door nob Lilian comes out of here room. "Hey, how was the fondue from the good old Captain?" I asked. "It was short but good, he's been with Savannah from about an hour do I guess she's really good if you know what I mean." Lillian said. I continue walking down the hall and I see Iron Man, Thor, and the Hulk in the lab.

"Hi!" I say

"Why are you not doing fondue like everyone else?" Thor asked.

"Because I'm the smart one, what about you guys?"

"We're not really in to that stuff." The Hulk answered.

"But me!" Iron Man said while walking closer to me.

"No thanks, and don't you have a girlfriend?" I say.

"Ya your but she won't mind if I just kiss you." Iron Man said while leaning in for a kiss. I granted him a kiss and it was really good. Who knew that these powerful butt kickers be so good at fondue and kissing. I walk back to my room and studied the plan and think about everyone and their fondue gifts and why did they pick us. I couldn't call this a sex circle because it would make Captain America freak out so I'll just call it fondue circle or maybe a fondue night to remember. I open up and see Captain and Savannah go down where Loki is and I wonder why but I don't to find why. The Avengers save the world and the hunger for fondue. I get ready for bed and Iron Man asks "Do you want some fondue?" "No and good night!" I turn off the light and thought about what's going happen with these guys tomorrow because anything can happen.

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	3. A Gift For The Villain

Chapter 3- A Gift For The Villain

The sun was shining in my eyes since we're up in the sky close to the sun. Honestly I didn't like that place had or needed windows. If your afraid of heights you definitely wouldn't want to live here. I couldn't stop thinking about Captain America taking Savannah to see Loki with out us yesterday so I decided to talk to her. I walk into room and I see Captain America and Savannah in bed together.

"Hey Savannah." I say awkwardly.

"Hey Katelyn!" She said like everything was normal.

"So are you two-"

"Ya!" They both said at the same time.

"So Captain, umm, can I talk to Savannah alone?"

"Sure, see you later sweetheart."

"So I saw you and Captain go down to see Loki yesterday,why didn't he take us?"

"I don't why he just wanted me too meet him and I have to put some clothes on so bye!" She said while pushing me out the door. Something was going on and I didn't know what it was, but I was going to find, As I'm walking down the hallway I see Lillian and Gabby talking so I decided to join in.

"Hey guys what are you guys talking about?" I ask.

"Gabby thinks she's pregnant." Lillian answers.

"Are you serious Gabby, if your so curious than you you know how to find out!" I ask Gabby.

"How do you know that I have the "test"?" Gabby asks.

"Because that night we were suppose to go camping, your bag was open and I saw "it", so just take it and stop worrying!" Gabby got out the "test" and "did it" and we waited. The five minutes were up and it was time to find out the truth. We looked at the test and it was positive, she was officially 16 and pregnant. Gabby was kid of cool with it because at least her baby would have cute butt like Hawkeye. I told them about Savannah and Captain going to see Loki and they wanted to get to bottom of it too. We walk down the hallway and think of a plan and we see Savannah going down to see Loki with his staph so we decide to follow her. We find a hiding spot and listen.

"I brought what you wanted." Savannah said.

"Perfect, where's Captain America with the keys?" Loki asked. Soon enough there was Captain America with the keys. He let Loki out and we are shocked because it didn't look like they were under his spell it looked like they planed it. That is why they went to see him last night because their plan is to go against us. It was no longer fondue with the Avengers it was chaos with the Avengers.

**PLZ REVIEW :)**


	4. Chaos With The Avengers

Chapter 4- Chaos With The Avengers

It happen in an instant a bomb exploded. I could feel the heat of fire that surrounded me and piece of the Heliocarft flew everywhere. Everything that I didn't want to happen, happened. If only I just said no this wouldn't be happening. I finally snapped out of it, thank god it wasn't real. Gabby and Lillian looked at me for a plan, I didn't have one, but I only knew one thing to do, warn everyone on the ship and get everyone off because I knew this place was going to blow up. We sneaked are way out of cellar and we started walking down and split up, then it happened. A loud big boom that shook the whole place, it happened. The first thought that popped in my head was, is Lillian and Gabby ok or is anyone ok. I surrounded by fire and started yell for help. Help finally arrived but I didn't know that Captain America was help so I asked, "Are you good or bad?" "I'm good, I didn't know that this was going to happen, I'm here to help you not hurt you." He picked me up and put me over his shoulder then ran. So many thoughts were in my head. I finally realized why Savannah loved Captain America, he had a great butt and felt amazing. He put me down and put a parachute on me and I wondered why but, I figured that the best thing was to go along with it. I had a huge fear of jumping out of the Heliocraft but I did it anyway. As soon as I landed I realized that there was a bigger war on land then the sky, chaos was everywhere. I started to look for anyone that might be still alive, then I hear many footsteps. "Hey, you must be Katelyn. You are going to be with us and this are leader Thor." I guessed that the Avengers did have and didn't mind telling me, and maybe they knew that this war was going. As I come back to reality I realized that I'm must of zoned out for a long time because the girl that was talking to me was on the ground dead and I look up and see Savannah and Loki in front of pointing a gun at my face. "Your coming with us!" Loki said taking my arm. I had I feeling that they were going to kill me or they going to convince to be on their team, but I'm not going to let that happen. No more thinking to myself it's time to speak up and fight because there is a bad side of me and I already have a plan.

**SOOOO Sorry it's short!**

**PLZ REVIEW **


	5. The Plan

Chapter 5- The Plan

Lillian's POV:

So it just Gabby and I walking in a complete war zone. What makes it worst I'm with Gabby and sh e wont stop talking! She's going about how we can't find Katelyn, Savannah going evil, and what if we don't get out of here alive. I mean she won't stop talking but sometime I think it's just because she pregnant,but either way she's still annoying! I have to admit that I'm little worried about Katelyn and Savannah, I really don't want either of them getting hurt. Let's just hope that they're-

"AHH!" Gabby screamed.

"What now Gabby?" I respond.

"I just felt something move inside of me!"

"Well, your pregnant so that's suppose to happen,did you forget that your pregnant?"

"No, I just don't like to think about it, hey where's Jesse?" Gabby said trying to change the subject.

"I don't know and don't care. It's not like fall out of the sky." And sure enough he fell out of the sky.

Gabby turned to me and gave me a face and now I'm stuck with the most annoying people I know,somebody help me! We continue walking and Jesse going on about how he got here. Apparently there was a transporter in the Heliocarft and how I wish I could have one of those now. They quickly change subject onto Katelyn and I'm so sick and tried of hearing this so I thought a solution.

"If you guys are sooo worried about her than let's just call her!" I said while pulling out my phone.

"You can't do that because there's no cell reception here." Gabby said like she was all smart.

"And you can't call her because your phone destroyed." Jesse said like he was all smart and while I was looking at my destroyed phone.

"Oh now your the smart ones." I said and then continue walking. We been walking for hours and we still have found Katelyn or Savannah (Like we want to.)all we've seen is dead bodies. As we keep walking we approach a building that is still standing and Loki ship above. "Let's go in." I say. Then Gabby and Jesse give me an "are you crazy" look, but they followed me in. I assumed that Katelyn was here and that she would be on the top floor, so we go to the top floor. We finally reach top floor and I see Katelyn and she turned head to us and motioned us to hide. I found some really big boxes and we ran over quickly and quietly. As we are hiding I hear punching and kicking sounds then "ooohhh" that sounding someone got kicked in the balls. Katelyn came over to us and told is to us to follow her out. When I came out for the boxes I saw Loki knocked and on the floor and Savannah knocked out and tied to a chair,who knew that Katelyn could do that. We finally we were outside.

"Oh my gosh Katelyn we are so glad your okay!" We all said hugging her.

"So what's the plan now since your clearly the smartest one here." I asked

"Aww that's probably the nicest thing you said to me on this trip and to be honest I don't have plan" Katelyn said. I couldn't believe it,Katelyn didn't have a plan,she always has a plan. So we stood thinking of a plan and the we heard a "Pssstttt!" we turned to see Hawkeye motioning us to come to him so we did and he lead us to a secret layer and every Avenger was there. The beginning was bad but it's finally turning around. We could actually win this war.

**PLZ REVIEW :)**


	6. Author's Note! Not Chapter 6!

**Author's Note! Not Chapter 6!**

**I'm having a major case of writer's block! I need help! I need you to tell me what should happen next or what do you want to see in the next chapter! PLZ HELP ME!**

**Avengers Assemble :)**


End file.
